Going Home
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 1 year pre-TPM. Non-Slash. Obi-Wan cares for his injured master on the trip home from a mission gone bad.


TITLE: Going Home  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: 1 year pre-TPM. Non-Slash. Obi-Wan cares for his injured master on the trip home from a mission gone bad.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
===========  
Going Home  
===========  
  
We're about two days out now. On our way home. My master was injured on this mission. He'll be okay, but the pain continues to come in waves. He took blaster fire to his shoulder and there are resulting bruises from when he was thrown backwards and landed hard on the exterior metal plank of the ship. Somehow I managed to get us both on the ship and away from the planet safely.   
  
I spoke with Healer Terran. He's informed me as to what I must do for my master. Apply cool towels to his forehead and chest to combat any fever that may attack because of infection, and keep pressure on the shoulder wound. He also tells me to apply small amounts of bacta to the area, to assist in healing. I also must force cold liquids into him. So every hour, I help him tilt his head forward and hold a cup of chilled water to his lips. He drinks thirstily.   
  
Master Qui-Gon is conscious most of the time and he gently scolds me. He tells me not to fuss over him and that I should be looking after my own wounds. Yes, I too was hit by enemy fire. Two shots grazed my leg below my knee, and another slid past my hip causing minor blood loss. But they are simple flesh wounds. My master needs my attention right now, despite his protests. If I can keep the threatening infection contained until we land...  
  
He struggles as waves of pain rush through him, and he latches onto my hand with his own. The grip he holds is tight and I fight to keep from showing my discomfort. Finally the pain subsides and the hand that holds mine loosens. A grateful sigh escapes in a breath. With my free hand I pull the blanket up around his chest as chills begin to take over his body. Master Qui-Gon looks at me, his intense gaze boring into my own. He whispers to me in a hoarse voice.  
  
"You need sleep, Padawan. Leave me be for a bit. I'll be okay."  
  
I protest his request. "No, Master. Healer Terran told me what I have to do. We'll be home in two days. Once we are safe and you are being cared for, then I will see to myself. Don't argue with me, Master. You are in no condition to be fighting this. Relax and close your eyes."  
  
A small smile lines his lips as he takes several deep breaths. "We will talk about your defiance later, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master, I believe we will."  
  
His head falls to one side and he groans slightly at a small biting pain that echoes the length of his arm. I offer my help.  
  
"Master, you should be the one sleeping. Let me help you." Placing a hand to his forehead, I draw on the Force and gently send a sleep suggestion through our bond. In typical Qui-Gon fashion, he resists.   
  
"Who's the defiant one now, Master?" I joke lightly.  
  
"I've taught you everything you know, Obi-Wan."  
  
"And the council is none to pleased with that I can assure you. But I need you to rest and conserve your strength."  
  
He reaches up slowly and touches my face with his finger. A parental gesture from a man no one would have ever thought of as a father type. No one except me. I grab his hand as he reaches forward in the same action once more. "We're going home, Master. All will be well soon."  
  
"Soon? Soon you will be a knight. Not much longer now. So proud, Obi-Wan. But I am not ready to let you go."  
  
His weakened condition must be causing him to reflect on our years together. And I suppose he's been looking ahead lately. I recently turned twenty-four. An apprentice is usually knighted between the ages of twenty-two and twenty-five, once they have successfully completed their trials. Qui-Gon has mentioned before that I am close to taking those trials. But that admission has never before come with such a heartfelt conveyance of warmth and of loss. Yet I have to put that aside. I cannot think of my future now. My master needs me. Keep my focus on the here and now, where it belongs. How many times have I heard that?   
  
Taking a cool towel and wiping his now fevered brow, I speak softly to him. "I still have a lot to learn from you, Master. Our time is not ended just yet. Now, are you going to sleep, or do I have to show you exactly the type of mastery that I have over the Force?" I grin and he returns the expression.  
  
"You are stubborn and headstrong aren't you?"  
  
"Just like my master."  
  
His eyes, never having left my face, finally close. He slips away in to a comfortable sleep. I send tendrils of comfort through our shared link and he sinks further into the black void.  
  
*******  
  
At some point during our journey home I find my eyes too heavy to keep open. I allow myself a short rest and lay my head down at my teacher's side, next to his still hand.  
  
I wake when I feel a slight pressure on my head and I lift my eyes towards Qui-Gon. His hand is cupping the back of my head and he's once again staring at me with that cobalt gaze that is so unique. He whispers to me.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Padawan. We'll be home soon. It's all right now."  
  
Smiling before I lay my head back down, I am quite content to sit at his side for the rest of our trip.   
  
And I do.  
  
*****  
  
Now on final approach, I leave Qui-Gon's side to bring the ship in. Once on solid ground, the healers rush in and examine my master before whisking him away to the medical ward. I am close on their heels.   
  
They patch up my injuries while I await word on Qui-Gon. Healer Terran informs me he will be fine. And that I did a medical professional's job in looking after his wounds. I ask to see my master before they move him into surgery to repair the damage caused by the blaster fire.  
  
Master Qui-Gon is lying comfortably on a soft bed. He seems pleased to see me. I walk in and take his hand.   
  
"A little while from now you'll be as good as new, Master. I told you we'd make it home."  
  
He offers me a tired smile as I come to stand at his bedside. "Thanks to you. You will make a fine knight, Obi-Wan. I am proud of you."  
  
I blush slightly and look away. He reaches up and caresses my cheek as he did before. "I want you to promise me that you will go home and rest while I am here."  
  
"Yes, Master," I nod.  
  
Healer Terran and several assistants help my master from the bed and onto a mobile one to prepare him for surgery. I can't help but notice that Qui-Gon's shields are lowered the entire time. Allowing me to see and feel the pride he has for me and for my future. In return, I lower my own shields, so that he can witness those same feelings that I have for him. That he is not only my master and teacher, but also my closest friend.   
  
Each of us is now content. I move from the room and into the waiting area. He's told me to go home, but for whatever reason, I cannot bring myself to leave. So I don't. Picking up the small pillow from the chair nearby, I find a comfortable position on the couch to settle in and wait. No doubt he will again scold me for bothering over him when it wasn't necessary. I expect that and look forward to it. We're home now. My master is safe, as am I.   
  
*****  
  
My eyes lose focus and grow tired. I reach for our bond one last time. Finding it open and relaxed, I settle down and welcome sleep once more.  
  
END 


End file.
